Le soldat Turner
by JessSwannCompteInactif
Summary: En route pour la France, Robbie réalise qu'il y a pire que la prison.


**Disclaimers: **** Les personnages sont à Ian Mc Ewan**

**Résumé : ****En route pour la France, Robbie réalise qu'il y a pire que la prison. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo_fr sur le thème « espaces confinés »**

**Genre : ****OS,****Romance, Tragédie**

**Pairing : ****Robbie /Cécilia**

**Rating :****K+**

**Coucou, voici une petite histoire centrée sur Robbie cette fois, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et… reviews ?**

**Le soldat Turner**

Robbie Turner tourna la tête pour éviter les remugles de son plus proche compagnon et se heurta au dos de son autre voisin.

« Hey tu fais quoi Turner ? » Râla ce dernier.

Robbie marmonna une excuse avant de se remettre droit, fixant un point invisible. Ca faisait des heures qu'ils naviguaient ainsi, serrés les uns contre les autres comme du bétail. Ils étaient tous des repris de justice, comme lui. Des hommes à qui on avait laissé le choix : devenir soldat et défendre les Alliés contre les allemands ou rester pourrir en prison pour le restant de leur peine.

Lui, il avait été condamné pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise. C'était ce que disait la plupart des criminels mais dans son cas c'était vrai. Jamais il n'avait touché Lola. Jamais. Mais bien sûr tout le monde avait cru Briony Tallis après tout que valait la parole du fils de la femme de ménage face aux déclarations de la fille de la maison tout juste âgée de treize ans ?

Après ça il y avait eu la prison. L'enfermement, les détenus les uns sur les autres sans jamais le moindre moment de solitude pour penser, lire ou étudier. Cinq ans à vivre cette existence avec pour seul souvenir de bonheur quelques minutes de passion éphémère dans une bibliothèque. Et puis il y avait eu la guerre et lorsque le bureau de recrutement lui avait proposé sa liberté en échange de ses services sur le front, Robbie avait cru qu'il ne pouvait plus rien vivre de pire que la prison. Il s'était trompé.

La prison était horrible, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce bateau où on les avait entassés comme des chiens les uns sur les autres pour qu'ils aillent défendre la France la fleur au fusil. Dans la cale, ils manquaient d'air, d'eau et de latrines. Ils manquaient de tout parce qu'ils étaient marqués du sceau de l'infamie et du crime. Qui se souciait du confort d'un régiment constitué de violeurs et d'assassins ? En fait, Robbie avait compris à l'instant où il avait été enfermé dans la cale qu'ils n'étaient pas envoyés pour combattre mais pour servir de chair à canon. Leur promettre la liberté ne coutait pas grand-chose au Colonel qui était venu dans leur prison. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'ils s'en sortent.

L'homme assis à ses côtés commença à émettre une toux rauque et Robbie s'efforça de s'écarter pour ne pas être éclaboussé.

« Quand arrivera-t-on ? » Se lamenta un soldat.

Personne ne lui répondit. Tous étaient concentrés pour ne pas crever dans ce cloaque où on les avait jetés. Et beaucoup commençaient à comprendre qu'ils ne reverraient sans doute jamais les côtes anglaises.

Robbie soupira à cette pensée et ferma les yeux dans l'espoir d'échapper quelques minutes à cette nouvelle prison qui, sous des apparences de liberté, s'avérait encore plus cruelle que la précédente.

Ignorant les respirations lourdes et les odeurs de sueur qui saturaient l'endroit, Robbie pensa à celle pour qui il n'avait pas hésité à s'engager.

Cee.

C'était pour la revoir, c'était parce qu'elle l'attendait, qu'il avait préféré tenter sa chance à la guerre au lieu de rester enfermé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Et il l'avait revue. Le temps d'un café dans un bar. Lui avec son uniforme tout neuf, elle avec sa tenue d'infirmière. Le temps d'un frôlement de main et d'une étreinte hâtive devant le tram qui l'emportait loin de lui.

Cee.

Ils avaient passés en tout vingt minutes ensemble dans toute leur vie. Et pourtant, il savait que Cee l'attendrait, qu'elle l'attendait toujours. Enfermée dans ce qui aurait du être comme il l'était dans ce navire de guerre qui se trainait sur la Manche.

Cee.

Robbie ferma les yeux plus fort et songea à la jeune femme telle qu'il l'avait vue l'unique fois où ils avaient l'amour dans le confinement chaleureux de la bibliothèque. Un soupir lui échappa et il songea qu'il ferait tout pour revenir. Oui, il ferait tout pour sortir de son enfermement et pour la rejoindre. Pour qu'ils soient libres à nouveau. Et lorsque ce serait fait, jamais plus il ne se laisserait enfermer. Ils iraient dans cette petite maison aux volets bleus proche de la mer dont lui avait parlé Cee. Et une fois là-bas, il se gorgerait de l'air marin, et des collines à perte de vue, et de Cee, surtout de Cee.

Robbie serra les poings très fort à cette pensée et se força à ignorer ceux qui l'entouraient pour ne pas devenir fou. Le rêve était à sa portée, il lui suffisait de survivre et de revenir. Et le ferait. Oui il le ferait, le soldat Turner reviendrait à Cee même s'il devait crever en le faisant.


End file.
